secretbeecherfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Wars Midterm 1
Secret Wars Midterm 1 is the first midterm in the Secret Wars Gelocity saga, taking place between Secret Wars II and III. Continuing the tradition started by the Rocket League midterm of the original Gelocity run, midterms will feature different games. After some consideration, it was decided that this game would be Cuphead. Despite being a single-player/co-op game, they decided they would score it on a "First-to-10" point system, racing to see who could be the first to beat a boss. With 19 bosses in the game, the first person to get 10 points would automatically be the winner, but they might play out the remaining bosses anyway for posterity. The midterm began with an intense bout against Goopy Le Grande, who is for some reason way more difficult than he should be. Jack won that out by a good 30 seconds, leading the series 1-0. Moving throughout the island, they fought the Root Pack, which Beecher won handily to tie it up 1-1. What followed was a massacre. Beecher won Ribby and Croaks by about a minute, won Hilda Berg on his first attempt (she did not come back), and on his second attempt beat Cagney Carnation. The first Isle was completed, and Beecher was up 4-1. Jack was understandably tilted as they moved on to Isle 2. Djimmi the Great was their first opponent; neither player was dying as they made their way through the many phases. It came down to the final phase, where Beecher at 1 HP got cornered by a pyramid, but managed to kill it just before dying, seconds before Jack's own victory. Baroness von Bon Bon then utterly whopped both of them multiple times, but once again it was Beecher who came out on top. The score was now 6-1, and Jack was on the verge of a mental breakdown. They did the fight with Wally Warbles, who Beecher lost to on the final phase four times, and Jack secured the kill to finally get his second point. Sadly, it would be his last. He choked on Beppi the Clown's final phase, and Beecher secured the win. Grim Matchstick and his fireball fucks really roasted them, but Beecher eventually had a miraculous run on the third phase which lasted like five minutes but he clutched it 8-2. They then took a break to play L4D2/DBD with another LBG member, then resumed. On Isle 3, Jack chose Rumour Honeybottoms, but was defeated after the bullets phase really messed up both of them. In desperation, Jack turned to the Phantom Express, his ace in the hole, as fighting that boss was Beecher's kryptonite and the only time to date he had ever been caught by a family member raging at a game. Sadly, his plan was for naught. Jack, whether it was tilt or something else, never made it past the first phase, and Beecher beat the boss on his second attempt. The end. As usual, terms are terms, and the rules have stayed the same. The only difference is that, with midterms, term lengths are reduced in half to prevent fatigue or another potential Gelgate. 10 movies becomes 5 movies, etc. Once again, there are no time limits, as both are honorable enough to get them done. If Jack requests it and they can make it work, Beecher will assist Jack on Dark Souls with co-op (and after today's Cuphead display, he may very well need it).